1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for facilitating the shipping and handling of articles of manufacture in packages that are adapted for support and display on rack mountable brackets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel device which makes it easier to apply pricing information to each of a plurality of product packages and also to provide a convenient means for sliding the entire plurality of such packages onto a display bracket, or whatever number is desired.
The mounting bracket with which the present invention is adapted for use, is of the type commonly found in places of retail trade such as hardware stores. Typically, a wall rack, such as a pegboard or other apertured surface, supports a plurality of mounting brackets each of which is adapted to support a stack of articles such as generally flat or partially flat packages, each such package typically containing a plurality of articles of manufacture and each such package having an aperture suitable for installing the package onto the bracket arm.
Typically, a mounting bracket comprises an elongated rod having a diameter in the range of 1/8 inch to 1/4 inch and is of sufficient length to support a substantial plurality of the aforementioned packages. The brackets also include means for supporting the elongated rod in a substantially horizontal position extending away from the pegboard. Such means may comprise a portion welded to the rod and extending at least two support legs into holes of the pegboard or similar wall structure. The portion of the rod extending furthest from the pegboard is commonly bent at the very end in a slightly upward angular direction to minimize the likelihood of the packages inadvertently falling from the rod. Such brackets have proved highly advantageous as a means for both displaying and supporting a plurality of packages of articles of manufacture for retail sale. However, one disadvantage of such brackets is the time consumed and thus the expense involved in pricing and replacing such packages on such brackets after all or almost all of the packages, previously supported on such brackets, have been sold.
2. The Prior Art
One prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,293 to Tarnoff discloses a device which attempts to overcome the time consuming task of replacing such packages on such brackets, one at a time. Tarnoff discloses a device comprising a tube extending through the aligned holes in a plurality of such packages in assembled relationship, the packages being secured to the tube by a rubberband. However, the Tarnoff device suffers from a disadvantage, namely the relative inconvenience in pricing the packages before placing a stack thereof on the bracket. This disadvantage results from the fact that, in accordance with Tarnoff, the packages are held in assembled relationship with virtually no space between such packages to permit a store employee to apply pricing information.
In addition to the above noted disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art, changes have occurred in the basic geometry of the mounting brackets and these changes have, for the most part, rendered the Tarnoff device impractical and inappropriate for use as originally contemplated. These changes to the bracket configurations have been primarily safety oriented to decrease the liklihood of injury that might be incurred when one inadvertently and forcefully comes in contact with the protruding end of the previously described bracket rods. By way of example, such changes include the use of a dual-rod bracket circuitously formed at the end thereof to avoid sharp or pointed ends and the dangers resulting therefrom. Another such change includes the addition of a sphere or sphere-like structure connected to the end of the rod whereby anyone inadvertently and forcefully coming in contact with that end will contact the sphere and thus not suffer the injuries that might otherwise arise from coming in contact with a sharp or pointed end of the prior brackets. The tube device taught by Tarnoff is also disadvantageous for use with gravity fed hook brackets wherein the tube would have to be employed in a substantially vertical configuration which may interfere with hooks and merchandise located above.
The above noted changes to the geometry of bracket rods, have resulted in configurations commonly referred to as safety hooks. Such safety hooks are being used with increasing frequency to avoid potential liability and particularly in view of government regulations for customer and employee safety. The device of Tarnoff and the teaching related thereto, which includes the placement of the aforementioned prior art tube over the protruding end of the bracket rod for sliding the assembled stack of packages along said tube and onto said rod, is inappropriate for use with such safety hooks. In addition, the Tarnoff prior art device is not practical for transferring fewer than all the packages contained thereon.
The present invention on the other hand, while still overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages and obviating the time consuming task of replacing packages one at a time on such brackets, may be readily used with the above described safety hooks as well as with the old style protruding rod that preceded the safety hooks.